


Trapped

by Galactic_Void



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fear Play, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Void/pseuds/Galactic_Void
Summary: A simple Springtrap x Reader. Enjoy this extremely horny and inclusive self indulgent fic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Female Reader

  
You feel the urge to sleep as you slumped lazily in the cheap office chair. You haphazardly scrolled through the shitty security camera screens, hardly able to make out the fuzzy images. Today was your first day on the job and it was rough. It’s your duty to guard the Fazbear’s Fright haunted attraction and make sure nobody broke in. You’ve heard rumors that this building has some very valuable collectibles people may be willing to steal.

That didn’t matter, though. All you wanted was just a quick summer job while you’re out of university for a few months. You squint at your wrist watch. It read 3:00am. You had to pee.

You gingerly stand up from your swivel chair, wincing at how sore your ass was. You rub your eyes as you tiredly waddle out of the office and down the hallway. You walk past the macabre husks of animatronics and old children’s drawings. You try not to get spooked as you finally make it to the restroom. 

Of course it was grimy as all hell like the rest of the building. The growing black mold that festered in the cracks of the tiled floor probably broke multiple health regulations... But you could care less. You walk past a broken foggy mirror and make your way into a stall. You shut the flimsy door, pull down your pants, sit down, and pull out your GameBoy Advance from your hoodie pocket.

You urinated as you leisurely played your video game. A few minutes passed, then you heard something. You immediately turn off your console, slip it back into your hoodie pocket, and hold your breath.

You strained to listen past the whirring of the bathroom fan. The sound was coming from the hallway. It sounded like someone walking. It got louder and paused just outside the restroom door.

You feel your blood run cold as the door creaks open. You lift your legs silently so the intruder wouldn't be able to see your feet under the stall. 

Your nose scrunches as a foul smell wafts through. You swallow thickly, lean down somewhat, and look underneath the stall gaps.

You expected to see rubber boots, but instead, you saw what appeared to be a rotten amalgamation. The feet were covered with discolored faux fur and protruding pieces of metal. 

Suddenly, your GameBoy slipped out of your pocket. You froze as it hit the floor with the force of an atomic bomb. The crash echoed throughout the small bathroom. The figure hurriedly limped towards your stall. 

The stench was stronger. It was sour and musky like death. You clench your fists as the flimsy stall door rattled, loosened, and swung open. Your eyes meet the unsightly monster.

You felt the need to puke. The thing looked like one of the rabbit animatronics, but ancient and neglected. Stains matted it thinned, discolored, rotten fur. Metal springs and wires protruded from its many gaping holes. 

The fabric around the creature’s mouth was peeled and unraveled, causing its unsightly broken teeth to be exposed. Its plastic whiskers were wilted and crumpled. You then met its eyes. 

This is it. This is how you die.

You scream.

Springtrap squints at your shrill cry, but remains unbothered. It limped forward, closer. 

“Please don’t kill me!!” You beg, fat tears rolling down your cheeks. 

Silence.

You open your eyes to peek just a little. The animatronic’s decomposing arm reaches forward. You prepare for it to wrap its hand around your throat and crush your windpipe. 

Instead, it tenderly strokes the side of your face. 

You relax somewhat, noticing the deep rumbling emitting from Springtrap. It was... _Purring_? You then notice its droopy eyes examining your still-naked bottom half. Now thoroughly embarrassed, you prepare to pull up your pants.

Springtrap grips your wrist with enough strength to leave a bruise. You freeze again. It looks interested in your nether regions... Too interested.

Before you could protest, it reaches down, and cups your groin. You could feel your face burn impossibly hot. You gasp as it then circles it’s metal thumb over your clit. You couldn’t help but whimper at the sensation and clench your eyes shut again.

Springtrap releases a raspy chuckle, slimy drool now hanging from its chin. 

You whine and open your eyes. You then choke on your own breath. Springtrap was a... _He_. You bit your lip nervously.

The creature’s ghostly cock stood proudly between his legs. It was glowing softly and somewhat transparent. You reached forward slowly, expecting him to bite your hand off.

You then palm the front of his strained cock. It was really hot. You thought to yourself how perplexing that was, especially since based off of your paranormal research, ghosts were supposed to be cold.

Springtrap groaned softly and peered at you through lidded eyes. You grin a bit. “Does that feel good, big guy?”

He grunts. You didn’t really know what that meant but assumed it was good. He was now leaking all over your hand. You curiously pull your hand back and note the sticky stringy fluids that covered your palm. You look at him, and while holding eye contact, licked your fingers. 

It tasted like nothing.

Springtrap’s entire body tremors excitedly. Probably too excitedly, because now his scruffy fingers have clawed up your shirt. He yanks away at your bra and fondles your plump breasts.

You throw your head back and whine. He huffs in return and steps back. Springtrap steps over your lap. He now proudly stands with his heavy cock in your face.

Feeling drunk and without a second thought, you lean forward and wrap your lips around the tip of his erection. Springtrap’s length flexed as you took him deeper down your throat. You could feel him rumble and purr at your ministrations.

Emboldened, you swallow him deeper, gagging a bit. Your nose was almost touching the stale fur that covered his crotch. You whine as he then pushes your head back. 

Springtrap then forcefully lifts you to your feet as he clumsily drops to his knees. Your eyes widen in horror as his decaying, filthy mouth creaked open. You try to step back but only bump against the toilet seat.

Hot breath billowed from his drooling mouth. He squeezes your hips, pulls you forward, and swipes his ghostly tongue against your pussy lips. You squirm as he then coaxes your labia apart. 

You reach forward and grab onto his mangled bunny ears for support.

He then finally speaks.

“You taste so good, little girl.”

Your knees buckle. The rumble of his hushed gravely voice sent sparks up your spine. “F-fuck!” 

He sighs and prods his tongue at your sopping hole, inching his way in slowly. His tongue was fucking huge and absurdly warm. You cringed at the disgusting squelch that emitted from between your legs as he languidly ate you out.

A few more moments passed before he then pulled back. You couldn’t help but snicker at the wet stains that matted the fur around his chin and mouth. Springtrap stood up without a word and swiftly lifted you with ease.

You yelp as he positions his leaking cock at your quivering slit. Surprisingly, he gives you a moment to collect yourself. 

You instinctually wrapped your arms around his neck, blushing furiously. You look away, embarrassed. 

Springtrap, using the stall to support your back, slowly lowered you onto his length. You both groan in unison at the sensation. He squeezes your asscheek and bends his knees, thrusting shallowly.

“It’s been so long since I have done something like this, kid,” he gasped.

You cry out as he begins to fuck you in an even pace. You wanted to reply, but all of your thoughts just came out as cries and mumbles. You spread your legs more as he sank deeper, now gently hitting your cervix. 

Springtrap, without warning, smothered your face with his tongue. He licked at your soft cheeks, leaving behind thick globs of saliva. He tilted to the side and shoved his tongue into your ear, grumbling and huffing. He then left a trail down your neck and nibbled at your hot skin. “Hahhh, I don’t think I’ll last much longer,” he warned.

You nodded and then squeaked as he jacked off your hardened clit. “M-me too!”

He was now frantically slamming his hips against you, gradually becoming louder. You could feel his cock twitch and stiffen against your walls. It was too much. It was too weird. 

You threw your head back, hitting it against the stall like an idiot. It didn’t matter though, because an intense orgasm soon wracked your entire body. You howled in delight and clawed at Springtrap’s back, ignoring the dust and grime that now collected under your nails.

He soon followed after, growling lowly as he pumped his hot seed inside of you. It was a lot. Almost too much. You felt like you were going to burst. There was so much that it began seeping outside of your stuffed body and dribbled onto the floor. 

Springtrap sighed and slowly pulled out his softening cock. You cried softly as an absurd amount of viscous liquid poured out of your abused hole. 

“Let’s do this again tomorrow.”

**★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・** ★  
 _Thank you so much for reading! Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure to visit Twitter for my art!_  
 **https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/**  
✨Good night✨


	2. Male Reader

  
You feel the urge to sleep as you slumped lazily in the cheap office chair. You haphazardly scrolled through the shitty security camera screens, hardly able to make out the fuzzy images. Today was your first day on the job and it was rough. It’s your duty to guard the Fazbear’s Fright haunted attraction and make sure nobody broke in. You’ve heard rumors that this building has some very valuable collectibles people may be willing to steal.

That didn’t matter, though. All you wanted was just a quick summer job while you’re out of university for a few months. You squint at your wrist watch. It read 3:00am. You had to pee.

You gingerly stand up from your swivel chair, wincing at how sore your ass was. You rub your eyes as you tiredly waddle out of the office and down the hallway. You walk past the macabre husks of animatronics and old children’s drawings. You try not to get spooked as you finally make it to the restroom. 

Of course it was grimy as all hell like the rest of the building. The growing black mold that festered in the cracks of the tiled floor probably broke multiple health regulations... But you could care less. You walk past a broken foggy mirror and make your way into a stall. You shut the flimsy door, unzip your pants, and pull out your GameBoy Advance from your hoodie pocket with your free hand.

You urinated as you leisurely played your video game. A few minutes passed, then you heard something. You immediately turn off your console, slip it back into your hoodie pocket, and hold your breath.

You strained to listen past the whirring of the bathroom fan. The sound was coming from the hallway. It sounded like someone walking. It got louder and paused just outside the restroom door.

You feel your blood run cold as the door creaks open. You get up and crouch on the toilet seat silently so the intruder wouldn't be able to see your feet under the stall. 

Your nose scrunches as a foul smell wafts through. You swallow thickly, lean down somewhat, and look underneath the stall gaps.

You expected to see rubber boots, but instead, you saw what appeared to be a rotten amalgamation. The feet were covered with discolored faux fur and protruding pieces of metal. 

Suddenly, your GameBoy slipped out of your pocket. You froze as it hit the floor with the force of an atomic bomb. The crash echoed throughout the small bathroom. The figure hurriedly limped towards your stall. 

The stench was stronger. It was sour and musky like death. You clench your fists as the flimsy stall door rattled, loosened, and swung open. Your eyes meet the unsightly monster.

You felt the need to puke. The thing looked like one of the rabbit animatronics, but ancient and neglected. Stains matted it thinned, discolored, rotten fur. Metal springs and wires protruded from its many gaping holes. 

The fabric around the creature’s mouth was peeled and unraveled, causing its unsightly broken teeth to be exposed. Its plastic whiskers were wilted and crumpled. You then met its eyes. 

This is it. This is how you die.

You scream.

Springtrap squints at your shrill cry, but remains unbothered. It limped forward, closer. 

“Please don’t kill me!!” You beg, fat tears rolling down your cheeks. 

Silence.

You open your eyes to peek just a little. The animatronic’s decomposing arm reaches forward. You prepare for it to wrap its hand around your throat and crush your windpipe. 

Instead, it tenderly strokes the side of your face. 

You relax somewhat, noticing the deep rumbling emitting from Springtrap. It was... _Purring_? You then notice its droopy eyes examining your open fly. Now thoroughly embarrassed, you prepare to zip up your pants.

Springtrap grips your wrist with enough strength to leave a bruise. You freeze again. It looks interested in your nether regions... Too interested.

Before you could protest, it reaches down, and cups your groin. You could feel your face burn impossibly hot. You gasp as it then runs it’s metal thumb over your dick. You couldn’t help but whimper at the sensation and clench your eyes shut again.

Springtrap releases a raspy chuckle, slimy drool now hanging from its chin. 

You whine and open your eyes. You then choke on your own breath. Springtrap was a... _He_. You bit your lip nervously.

The creature’s ghostly cock stood proudly between his legs. It was glowing softly and somewhat transparent. You reached forward slowly, expecting him to bite your hand off.

You then palm the front of his strained cock. It was really hot. You thought to yourself how perplexing that was, especially since based off of your paranormal research, ghosts were supposed to be cold.

Springtrap groaned softly and peered at you through lidded eyes. You grin a bit. “Does that feel good, big guy?”

He grunts. You didn’t really know what that meant but assumed it was good. He was now leaking all over your hand. You curiously pull your hand back and note the sticky stringy fluids that covered your palm. You look at him, and while holding eye contact, licked your fingers. 

It tasted like nothing.

Springtrap’s entire body tremors excitedly. Probably too excitedly, because now his scruffy fingers have clawed up your shirt.

You throw your head back and whine. He huffs in return and steps back. Springtrap steps over your lap. He now proudly stands with his heavy cock in your face.

Feeling drunk and without a second thought, you lean forward and wrap your lips around the tip of his erection. Springtrap’s length flexed as you took him deeper down your throat. You could feel him rumble and purr at your ministrations.

Emboldened, you swallow him deeper, gagging a bit. Your nose was almost touching the stale fur that covered his crotch. You whine as he then pushes your head back. 

Springtrap then forcefully lifts you to your feet as he clumsily drops to his knees. Your eyes widen in horror as his decaying, filthy mouth creaked open. You try to step back but only bump against the toilet seat.

Hot breath billowed from his drooling mouth. He squeezes your hips, pulls you forward, and swipes his ghostly tongue against your hardening prick.

You reach forward and grab onto his mangled bunny ears for support.

He then finally speaks.

“You taste so good, little boy.”

Your knees buckle. The rumble of his hushed gravely voice sent sparks up your spine. “F-fuck!” 

He roughly turns to to face the wall and spreads your asscheeks apart. Before you could escape, he sighs and prods his tongue at your hole, inching his way in slowly. His tongue was fucking huge and absurdly warm. You cringed at the disgusting squelch that emitted from between your legs as he languidly ate you out.

A few more moments passed before he then pulled back. As you looked over your shoulder you couldn’t help but snicker at the wet stains that matted the fur around his chin and mouth. Springtrap stood up without a word and swiftly lifted you to face him with ease.

You yelp as he positions his leaking cock at your asshole. Surprisingly, he gives you a moment to collect yourself. 

You instinctually wrapped your arms around his neck, blushing furiously. You look away, embarrassed. 

Springtrap, using the stall to support your back, slowly lowered you onto his length. You both groan in unison at the sensation. He squeezes your asscheek and bends his knees, thrusting shallowly.

“It’s been so long since I have done something like this, kid,” he gasped.

You cry out as he begins to fuck you in an even pace. You wanted to reply, but all of your thoughts just came out as cries and mumbles. You spread your legs more as he sank deeper, now gently hitting your prostate. 

Springtrap, without warning, smothered your face with his tongue. He licked at your soft cheeks, leaving behind thick globs of saliva. He tilted to the side and shoved his tongue into your ear, grumbling and huffing. He then left a trail down your neck and nibbled at your hot skin. “Hahhh, I don’t think I’ll last much longer,” he warned.

You nodded and then squeaked as he jacked you off. “M-me too!”

He was now frantically slamming his hips against you, gradually becoming louder. You could feel his cock twitch and stiffen against your walls. It was too much. It was too weird. 

You threw your head back, hitting it against the stall like an idiot. It didn’t matter though, because an intense orgasm soon wracked your entire body. You howled in delight and clawed at Springtrap’s back, ignoring the dust and grime that now collected under your nails.

He soon followed after, growling lowly as he pumped his hot seed inside of you. It was a lot. Almost too much. You felt like you were going to burst. There was so much that it began seeping outside of your stuffed body and dribbled onto the floor. 

Springtrap sighed and slowly pulled out his softening cock. You cried softly as an absurd amount of viscous liquid poured out of your abused hole. 

“Let’s do this again tomorrow.”

**★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・** ★  
 _Thank you so much for reading! Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure to visit Twitter for my art!_  
 **https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/**  
✨Good night✨


	3. FTM Reader

  
You feel the urge to sleep as you slumped lazily in the cheap office chair. You haphazardly scrolled through the shitty security camera screens, hardly able to make out the fuzzy images. Today was your first day on the job and it was rough. It’s your duty to guard the Fazbear’s Fright haunted attraction and make sure nobody broke in. You’ve heard rumors that this building has some very valuable collectibles people may be willing to steal.

That didn’t matter, though. All you wanted was just a quick summer job while you’re out of university for a few months. You squint at your wrist watch. It read 3:00am. You had to pee.

You gingerly stand up from your swivel chair, wincing at how sore your ass was. You rub your eyes as you tiredly waddle out of the office and down the hallway. You walk past the macabre husks of animatronics and old children’s drawings. You try not to get spooked as you finally make it to the restroom. 

Of course it was grimy as all hell like the rest of the building. The growing black mold that festered in the cracks of the tiled floor probably broke multiple health regulations... But you could care less. You walk past a broken foggy mirror and make your way into a stall. You shut the flimsy door, pull down your pants, sit down, and pull out your GameBoy Advance from your hoodie pocket.

You urinated as you leisurely played your video game. A few minutes passed, then you heard something. You immediately turn off your console, slip it back into your hoodie pocket, and hold your breath.

You strained to listen past the whirring of the bathroom fan. The sound was coming from the hallway. It sounded like someone walking. It got louder and paused just outside the restroom door.

You feel your blood run cold as the door creaks open. You lift your legs silently so the intruder wouldn't be able to see your feet under the stall. 

Your nose scrunches as a foul smell wafts through. You swallow thickly, lean down somewhat, and look underneath the stall gaps.

You expected to see rubber boots, but instead, you saw what appeared to be a rotten amalgamation. The feet were covered with discolored faux fur and protruding pieces of metal. 

Suddenly, your GameBoy slipped out of your pocket. You froze as it hit the floor with the force of an atomic bomb. The crash echoed throughout the small bathroom. The figure hurriedly limped towards your stall. 

The stench was stronger. It was sour and musky like death. You clench your fists as the flimsy stall door rattled, loosened, and swung open. Your eyes meet the unsightly monster.

You felt the need to puke. The thing looked like one of the rabbit animatronics, but ancient and neglected. Stains matted it thinned, discolored, rotten fur. Metal springs and wires protruded from its many gaping holes. 

The fabric around the creature’s mouth was peeled and unraveled, causing its unsightly broken teeth to be exposed. Its plastic whiskers were wilted and crumpled. You then met its eyes. 

This is it. This is how you die.

You scream.

Springtrap squints at your shrill cry, but remains unbothered. It limped forward, closer. 

“Please don’t kill me!!” You beg, fat tears rolling down your cheeks. 

Silence.

You open your eyes to peek just a little. The animatronic’s decomposing arm reaches forward. You prepare for it to wrap its hand around your throat and crush your windpipe. 

Instead, it tenderly strokes the side of your face. 

You relax somewhat, noticing the deep rumbling emitting from Springtrap. It was... _Purring_? You then notice its droopy eyes examining your still-naked bottom half. Now thoroughly embarrassed, you prepare to pull up your pants.

Springtrap grips your wrist with enough strength to leave a bruise. You freeze again. It looks interested in your nether regions... Too interested.

Before you could protest, it reaches down, and cups your groin. You could feel your face burn impossibly hot. You gasp as it then circles it’s metal thumb over your clit. You couldn’t help but whimper at the sensation and clench your eyes shut again.

Springtrap releases a raspy chuckle, slimy drool now hanging from its chin. 

You whine and open your eyes. You then choke on your own breath. Springtrap was a... _He_. You bit your lip nervously.

The creature’s ghostly cock stood proudly between his legs. It was glowing softly and somewhat transparent. You reached forward slowly, expecting him to bite your hand off.

You then palm the front of his strained cock. It was really hot. You thought to yourself how perplexing that was, especially since based off of your paranormal research, ghosts were supposed to be cold.

Springtrap groaned softly and peered at you through lidded eyes. You grin a bit. “Does that feel good, big guy?”

He grunts. You didn’t really know what that meant but assumed it was good. He was now leaking all over your hand. You curiously pull your hand back and note the sticky stringy fluids that covered your palm. You look at him, and while holding eye contact, licked your fingers. 

It tasted like nothing.

Springtrap’s entire body tremors excitedly. Probably too excitedly, because now his scruffy fingers have clawed up your shirt. He yanks at your binder.

You throw your head back and whine. He huffs in return and steps back. Springtrap steps over your lap. He now proudly stands with his heavy cock in your face.

Feeling drunk and without a second thought, you lean forward and wrap your lips around the tip of his erection. Springtrap’s length flexed as you took him deeper down your throat. You could feel him rumble and purr at your ministrations.

Emboldened, you swallow him deeper, gagging a bit. Your nose was almost touching the stale fur that covered his crotch. You whine as he then pushes your head back. 

Springtrap then forcefully lifts you to your feet as he clumsily drops to his knees. Your eyes widen in horror as his decaying, filthy mouth creaked open. You try to step back but only bump against the toilet seat.

Hot breath billowed from his drooling mouth. He squeezes your hips, pulls you forward, and swipes his ghostly tongue against your pussy lips. You squirm as he then coaxes your labia apart. 

You reach forward and grab onto his mangled bunny ears for support.

He then finally speaks.

“You taste so good, little boy.”

Your knees buckle. The rumble of his hushed gravely voice sent sparks up your spine. “F-fuck!” 

He sighs and prods his tongue at your sopping hole, inching his way in slowly. His tongue was fucking huge and absurdly warm. You cringed at the disgusting squelch that emitted from between your legs as he languidly ate you out.

A few more moments passed before he then pulled back. You couldn’t help but snicker at the wet stains that matted the fur around his chin and mouth. Springtrap stood up without a word and swiftly lifted you with ease.

You yelp as he positions his leaking cock at your quivering slit. Surprisingly, he gives you a moment to collect yourself. 

You instinctually wrapped your arms around his neck, blushing furiously. You look away, embarrassed. 

Springtrap, using the stall to support your back, slowly lowered you onto his length. You both groan in unison at the sensation. He squeezes your asscheek and bends his knees, thrusting shallowly.

“It’s been so long since I have done something like this, kid,” he gasped.

You cry out as he begins to fuck you in an even pace. You wanted to reply, but all of your thoughts just came out as cries and mumbles. You spread your legs more as he sank deeper, now gently hitting your cervix. 

Springtrap, without warning, smothered your face with his tongue. He licked at your soft cheeks, leaving behind thick globs of saliva. He tilted to the side and shoved his tongue into your ear, grumbling and huffing. He then left a trail down your neck and nibbled at your hot skin. “Hahhh, I don’t think I’ll last much longer,” he warned.

You nodded and then squeaked as he jacked off your hardened clit. “M-me too!”

He was now frantically slamming his hips against you, gradually becoming louder. You could feel his cock twitch and stiffen against your walls. It was too much. It was too weird. 

You threw your head back, hitting it against the stall like an idiot. It didn’t matter though, because an intense orgasm soon wracked your entire body. You howled in delight and clawed at Springtrap’s back, ignoring the dust and grime that now collected under your nails.

He soon followed after, growling lowly as he pumped his hot seed inside of you. It was a lot. Almost too much. You felt like you were going to burst. There was so much that it began seeping outside of your stuffed body and dribbled onto the floor. 

Springtrap sighed and slowly pulled out his softening cock. You cried softly as an absurd amount of viscous liquid poured out of your abused hole. 

“Let’s do this again tomorrow.”

**★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・** ★  
 _Thank you so much for reading! Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure to visit Twitter for my art!_  
 **https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/**  
✨Good night✨


	4. MTF Reader

You feel the urge to sleep as you slumped lazily in the cheap office chair. You haphazardly scrolled through the shitty security camera screens, hardly able to make out the fuzzy images. Today was your first day on the job and it was rough. It’s your duty to guard the Fazbear’s Fright haunted attraction and make sure nobody broke in. You’ve heard rumors that this building has some very valuable collectibles people may be willing to steal.

That didn’t matter, though. All you wanted was just a quick summer job while you’re out of university for a few months. You squint at your wrist watch. It read 3:00am. You had to pee.

You gingerly stand up from your swivel chair, wincing at how sore your ass was. You rub your eyes as you tiredly waddle out of the office and down the hallway. You walk past the macabre husks of animatronics and old children’s drawings. You try not to get spooked as you finally make it to the restroom. 

Of course it was grimy as all hell like the rest of the building. The growing black mold that festered in the cracks of the tiled floor probably broke multiple health regulations... But you could care less. You walk past a broken foggy mirror and make your way into a stall. You shut the flimsy door, unzip your pants, and pull out your GameBoy Advance from your hoodie pocket with your free hand.

You urinated as you leisurely played your video game. A few minutes passed, then you heard something. You immediately turn off your console, slip it back into your hoodie pocket, and hold your breath.

You strained to listen past the whirring of the bathroom fan. The sound was coming from the hallway. It sounded like someone walking. It got louder and paused just outside the restroom door.

You feel your blood run cold as the door creaks open. You get up and crouch on the toilet seat silently so the intruder wouldn't be able to see your feet under the stall. 

Your nose scrunches as a foul smell wafts through. You swallow thickly, lean down somewhat, and look underneath the stall gaps.

You expected to see rubber boots, but instead, you saw what appeared to be a rotten amalgamation. The feet were covered with discolored faux fur and protruding pieces of metal. 

Suddenly, your GameBoy slipped out of your pocket. You froze as it hit the floor with the force of an atomic bomb. The crash echoed throughout the small bathroom. The figure hurriedly limped towards your stall. 

The stench was stronger. It was sour and musky like death. You clench your fists as the flimsy stall door rattled, loosened, and swung open. Your eyes meet the unsightly monster.

You felt the need to puke. The thing looked like one of the rabbit animatronics, but ancient and neglected. Stains matted it thinned, discolored, rotten fur. Metal springs and wires protruded from its many gaping holes. 

The fabric around the creature’s mouth was peeled and unraveled, causing its unsightly broken teeth to be exposed. Its plastic whiskers were wilted and crumpled. You then met its eyes. 

This is it. This is how you die.

You scream.

Springtrap squints at your shrill cry, but remains unbothered. It limped forward, closer. 

“Please don’t kill me!!” You beg, fat tears rolling down your cheeks. 

Silence.

You open your eyes to peek just a little. The animatronic’s decomposing arm reaches forward. You prepare for it to wrap its hand around your throat and crush your windpipe. 

Instead, it tenderly strokes the side of your face. 

You relax somewhat, noticing the deep rumbling emitting from Springtrap. It was... _Purring_? You then notice its droopy eyes examining your open fly. Now thoroughly embarrassed, you prepare to zip up your pants.

Springtrap grips your wrist with enough strength to leave a bruise. You freeze again. It looks interested in your nether regions... Too interested.

Before you could protest, it reaches down, and cups your groin. You could feel your face burn impossibly hot. You gasp as it then runs it’s metal thumb over your dick. You couldn’t help but whimper at the sensation and clench your eyes shut again.

Springtrap releases a raspy chuckle, slimy drool now hanging from its chin. 

You whine and open your eyes. You then choke on your own breath. Springtrap was a... _He_. You bit your lip nervously.

The creature’s ghostly cock stood proudly between his legs. It was glowing softly and somewhat transparent. You reached forward slowly, expecting him to bite your hand off.

You then palm the front of his strained cock. It was really hot. You thought to yourself how perplexing that was, especially since based off of your paranormal research, ghosts were supposed to be cold.

Springtrap groaned softly and peered at you through lidded eyes. You grin a bit. “Does that feel good, big guy?”

He grunts. You didn’t really know what that meant but assumed it was good. He was now leaking all over your hand. You curiously pull your hand back and note the sticky stringy fluids that covered your palm. You look at him, and while holding eye contact, licked your fingers. 

It tasted like nothing.

Springtrap’s entire body tremors excitedly. Probably too excitedly, because now his scruffy fingers have clawed up your shirt. He yanked at your bra.

You throw your head back and whine. He huffs in return and steps back. Springtrap steps over your lap. He now proudly stands with his heavy cock in your face.

Feeling drunk and without a second thought, you lean forward and wrap your lips around the tip of his erection. Springtrap’s length flexed as you took him deeper down your throat. You could feel him rumble and purr at your ministrations.

Emboldened, you swallow him deeper, gagging a bit. Your nose was almost touching the stale fur that covered his crotch. You whine as he then pushes your head back. 

Springtrap then forcefully lifts you to your feet as he clumsily drops to his knees. Your eyes widen in horror as his decaying, filthy mouth creaked open. You try to step back but only bump against the toilet seat.

Hot breath billowed from his drooling mouth. He squeezes your hips, pulls you forward, and swipes his ghostly tongue against your hardening prick.

You reach forward and grab onto his mangled bunny ears for support.

He then finally speaks.

“You taste so good, little girl.”

Your knees buckle. The rumble of his hushed gravely voice sent sparks up your spine. “F-fuck!” 

He roughly turns to to face the wall and spreads your asscheeks apart. Before you could escape, he sighs and prods his tongue at your hole, inching his way in slowly. His tongue was fucking huge and absurdly warm. You cringed at the disgusting squelch that emitted from between your legs as he languidly ate you out.

A few more moments passed before he then pulled back. As you looked over your shoulder you couldn’t help but snicker at the wet stains that matted the fur around his chin and mouth. Springtrap stood up without a word and swiftly lifted you to face him with ease.

You yelp as he positions his leaking cock at your asshole. Surprisingly, he gives you a moment to collect yourself. 

You instinctually wrapped your arms around his neck, blushing furiously. You look away, embarrassed. 

Springtrap, using the stall to support your back, slowly lowered you onto his length. You both groan in unison at the sensation. He squeezes your asscheek and bends his knees, thrusting shallowly.

“It’s been so long since I have done something like this, kid,” he gasped.

You cry out as he begins to fuck you in an even pace. You wanted to reply, but all of your thoughts just came out as cries and mumbles. You spread your legs more as he sank deeper, now gently hitting your prostate. 

Springtrap, without warning, smothered your face with his tongue. He licked at your soft cheeks, leaving behind thick globs of saliva. He tilted to the side and shoved his tongue into your ear, grumbling and huffing. He then left a trail down your neck and nibbled at your hot skin. “Hahhh, I don’t think I’ll last much longer,” he warned.

You nodded and then squeaked as he jacked you off. “M-me too!”

He was now frantically slamming his hips against you, gradually becoming louder. You could feel his cock twitch and stiffen against your walls. It was too much. It was too weird. 

You threw your head back, hitting it against the stall like an idiot. It didn’t matter though, because an intense orgasm soon wracked your entire body. You howled in delight and clawed at Springtrap’s back, ignoring the dust and grime that now collected under your nails.

He soon followed after, growling lowly as he pumped his hot seed inside of you. It was a lot. Almost too much. You felt like you were going to burst. There was so much that it began seeping outside of your stuffed body and dribbled onto the floor. 

Springtrap sighed and slowly pulled out his softening cock. You cried softly as an absurd amount of viscous liquid poured out of your abused hole. 

“Let’s do this again tomorrow.”

**★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・** ★  
 _Thank you so much for reading! Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure to visit Twitter for my art!_  
 **https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/**  
✨Good night✨


End file.
